Users of mobile devices such as tablets and cell phones frequently acquire digital content. Digital content may include pictures, documents, coupons, maps, tickets, boarding passes, etc. Typically, the user may want to make a physical copy of the content. Usually, though, the user does not have access to some sort of physical marking device, like a printer, at the time the user acquires the content.
If the user does not have access to a printer, the user will typically either not print the content or may store it on in the cloud. However, using the cloud adds extra steps and requires the user to get to a device that is connected to a printer, access the information on the cloud and then print it out.